


My Savior

by stard104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stard104/pseuds/stard104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader joins the Winchester brothers on a shifter case. What happens when she is cornered? Will she be able to make it out of the hunt alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driver_picks_the_music_1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/gifts).



Dean had been trying to keep his mind off of Y/N without much luck. He had met her on a shifter case a year ago and though they went their separate ways several times, they both always seemed to end up joining up on more cases. He felt drawn to the blonde hair beauty but knew that two hunters could never be together. A hunter’s life was one of unknown dangers and either could die at any minute. Dean couldn’t bare the thought of falling for Y/N and then go through her dying.  
“Dean? Dean? Earth to Dean?” Sam was calling to his brother on the other side of the library table, laptop open in front of him. He had noticed how distracted Dean had been lately and knew if he didn’t snap out of it soon it could cost Dean his life in a case.  
“Yea Sam?” Dean said absentmindedly, his thoughts still on Y/N. How her hair was almost always in a ponytail but little wisps of it would come out late in the day, framing her face. She looked like an angel to Dean, a very very deadly angel.  
“Dean have you listened to a word I have said about this case?” Sam asked frustrated with Dean. He had a suspicion that Y/N was involved with the far off look on Dean’s face but whenever Sam asked about it Dean would just act like it was nothing.  
“Yes of course I’m listening…” Dean said as he tried to remember what the case they were talking about involved.”   
“No you haven’t. So there sightings of us in three different cities, All of them including a dead body.” Sam told his brother for what felt like the millionth time as he turned his computer to show Dean their faces with shinned eyes on a camera leaving a crime scene.  
“Shifters?” Dean questioned shaking his head to focus on the mystery in front of them.  
“That’s what I’m guessing but the weird thing is they weren’t the murderers they were ‘FBI agents’ helping with the cases.” Sam could feel this one was some shifters trying to lure them out in the open.  
“So they are helping others while pretending to be us. That is all types of weird.” Dean wasn’t sure what this was about but something caught his eye as he clicked to make the footage play longer. A blonde haired person he would know anywhere.

 

*Two weeks Earlier*  
“You need help on another case?” You questioned Dean into the phone one more time. It wasn’t odd for him to call you when the boys wanted more backup.   
“We could really use it Y/N. Its another shifter case. You know how nasty those ones are.” Dean said into the phone and you shuddered thinking about the gross mess you are left with on shifter cases.  
“Okay fine I’ll be there.” You told him before hanging up the phone. You didn’t find it odd at all that Dean had called from another new number since every hunter made use of burner phones. Just in case they ever got caught by the law. You smiled for a second excited to be working with the Winchesters once again as you packed your small suitcase and were gone. 

*Timelapse a little more than two weeks*  
“Are you sure The shifter is in this cabin?” You asked the brothers who smiled and nudged you on. The three of you had been hunting this shifter over several different cities and you were hoping to end this son of a bitch's life here and now. Your gun was stocked with silver bullets as you walked up to the old cabin doors. You found it to be an odd place for a shifter to live since you usually found them in sewers and caves but didn’t question the boys as you walked in first. The boys checked the upstairs, leaving the bottom floor to you.   
It was quiet at first in the house, the only noise made by the wooden boards that squeaked under your feet and the boy’s upstairs. As you rounded the corner to the kitchen you could hear noises of the boys talking and you couldn’t remember them coming down the stairs.  
“Are you sure they are here? We have to help Y/N.” Dean’s whispered voice came from behind the door. You were confused as you listened to them talk. What they're were saying didn’t make sense. You continued listening in on the conversation, trying to figure out what was going on here when suddenly you were grabbed from behind, causing you to scream.  
“Y/N, It’s just me. Why are you so jumpy?” Dean asked from behind you, taking your gun as Dean and Sam came running from the kitchen making you really confused.  
“What.. What’s happening?” You asked panicking, not knowing who was the real Winchester brothers. The other Sam put a knife to your stomach etching it close enough that if you moved you would get cut.  
“Let her go.” The Dean that ran in from the kitchen screamed worry for her in his eyes, making your heartbeat faster. You could tell that they were the real brothers and whoever was holding her now must be shifters who tricked her to get to them.  
“You are not in a position to negotiate Dean.” The Shifter Dean said as shifter Sam sneered at me.  
“You three killed our family and now Dean we will kill the one you love.” Shifter Sam told the brothers causing you to scream out as pain ripped through your stomach with the first slash of his knife. He didn’t stop with one slashing you another two times before being hit in the heart with a bullet shot off from Dean. You looked at him pain riddling your features before shifter Dean dropped you hard on the floor as he tried to make his escape only to be shot by Sam. Dean ran over to where you were hunched over on the floor trying to apply pressure to your long slash wounds but they were too long for your hands to cover them all.  
“Y/N your going to be okay.” Dean said into you ear as he picked you up in a bridal hold. You tried your hardest not to pass out as he ran to the Impala, laying you in the backseat before sitting next to you, putting your head in his lap. You couldn’t help blushing at the proximity you were to each other but it wasn’t long lived as Dean pressed his hands to help you stop the bleeding.   
“Sam we need to get to the bunker and quick.” Dean screamed, Sam had already peeled away from the cabin. You worked hard, trying to keep consciousness as you laid in the seat.  
“Thanks for saving me.” You choked out returning Deans worried gaze to rest on you.   
“Y/N just stay with me okay. You are going to be fine. We aren’t far from the bunker now.” Dean said keeping his determined green eyes on yours. You took in the way he looked right then because you had never noticed how good looking the older Winchester was. You never really looked hard at men knowing you could never be with one as a hunter and for the first time it bothered you. You had missed out on dating like other people and for this bothered you. As Dean picked you up from the car running to a room, laying you down on the bed. You promised yourself if you made it through this you would stop bypassing love. Your stomach fluttered at the thought that you could try to fall in love but even more so you realized you had. Dean was constantly on your mind and though you had dismissed the idea when you first met that you could be together, your heart had never given up hope.  
“This is going to hurt.” Dean said as he set the first aid kit on the bed beside you. You knew your cuts were too big to heal on their own and Dean would need to sew you up. He gave you some gauze to bite down on as he got to work. You watched him trying to keep you mind as far away from the needle going back and forth as Dean sewed. It took a while but finally all your wounds were sewed up, cleaned, and dressed. “Your all patched up.”   
“Thanks Dean.” You told him as he started to pick up the tools for the first aid kit but as he leaned over you to grab the scissors he left near your head his lips grazed yours in a small kiss. Dean pulled back as blushing.  
“I didn’t.. I’m sorry.” Dean stuttered as he put the scissors back into the first aid kit. You slowly sat up, biting back the pain as you reached to touch Dean’s shoulder where he had his back to you.  
“It’s okay.. It was kinda nice.” You stuttered back unsure how to play this. Your stomach was in knots and the feeling of his lips on yours was still there. It was a nice feeling, one you really liked and wanted more of. As Dean turned back to you, his green gaze hopeful you motioned for him to come closer. The second kiss you two shared was soft, sweet and gentle, Dean making sure not to hurt your wounds. It wasn’t very long but it said this would be the start of something new, something good, and something special.


End file.
